Wrntukai Genzisrmko Vrn
Bek Wrntukai Genzisrmko Vrn (3547-3539) is a former Wrntusrljikai of Jelbania (3632-38) He also served as Foreign Minister. He previously served as Defence Minister and as Minister of local Government. He has served as Bek of the Vrn Clan between 3608 and 3624 and from 3629 to 3639. Life Bek Wrntukai was born to Genzi Genzisrmko, chief of the Vrn clan and his third wife Nrljmai, a member of the Grnohekam Clan. He was raised on the Nemawar steppes where his fiercely traditionalist father rejected modernisation. The Bek never attended school and learnt the rudiments of literacy after joining the Great Jelbek Horde in 3549 and later on attending the elite Nemawar Military College. He served in the Great Jelbek Horde for the next 47 years, rising to a Brigadier General. He led the defection of a small contigent of the Horde in 3500 to support his elder brother Bek Shlajkai and the clans in the Corpse War After the war, Wrntukai assisted his brother as an aide during the later Khan's tenure as caretaker Pesident-Atabek. In 3602 he was appointed as a junior Minister (Local Government) where he played a vital role in organising the reinstitution of federalism in the Khanate. He ran for election as Khan in 3608 but lost his younger half brother Genzi Genzisrmko Vrn. As a consolation he was elected Bek of the Vrn Clan. He was also promoted to Defence Minister and took several steps to modernise the Great Jelbek Horde The September Revolution of 3612 drove him out of office and he retired to his seat in Nemawar. He only returned to the political scene in 3522 after the royalists won the elections of that year. He ran for the position of head of state in the 3623 election but lost to Pntek Khan Eksandr When the government of Yabek Gen. Hesn Ornklarz began a political crackdown, the Bek fled to Zardugal. He was deposed as Vrn Bek. In Zardugal he made friends with the Augustan Emperor Theodosio IV and assisted the Augustans with their invasion of Jelbania. He was appointed head of government in June 3632 at the head of a client regime. Bek Wrntukai announced his plans to build a new non-ideological multi-confessional party in order to 'let the nation recover from the wounds of war and humiliation through the healing power of religion'. He ruled Jelbania in Temrkai Khan's name while the great conqueror fought Barmenia. He was thrown ot by a largely Jelbanien movement which reinstalled multi-party democracy in 3638. The Bek died a year later on July 7, 3639. He was buried in western Nemawar. Personal Life The Bek was married eight times and had four wives at the time of his death including a niece of Emperor Theodosio IV. He had 47 children - 19 sons and 28 daughters, more than 150 grandchildren, 37 great grandchildren and 6 great-great grandchildren. One of his granddaughters,Nrljmai married the Augustan Grand Domestic Nikandro Heraklito later Temrkai Khan. Three more married other high ranking officers in the Great Wedding of 3632. Category:Jelbek politicians Category:Jelbania monarchy